


aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?

by broadway_hufflepuff



Series: friends & flowers [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Good Sibling Mike Wheeler, Good Sibling Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Maxine "Max" Mayfield is a Good Friend, Mike Wheeler is a Good Bro, Sad Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Mike could really use a friend. Lucky for him, Max knows just the right words.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler
Series: friends & flowers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another fic about Mike & Max, with a title from the lyrics to "Shallow," from a Star is Born. (I was trying to use another lyric, since I already used a line from this song for another fic in this series.) As you may realize, some of my other fics are mentioned in this fic, so if you're confused- go read the other Stranger Things fics I have!
> 
> **WARNING  
> Rated teen for some thoughts that could be considered triggering . I just want to be careful, and for you all to be careful.
> 
> All characters belong to Stranger Things on Netflix.  
> As usual, PLEASE do NOT repost.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always! Stay Gold <3

"Mike?" Max's voice sliced through the dark. "Are you okay?"

Mike drummed his fingers along the table. "Hmm?"

Max sighed. "Jesus. Earth to Wheeler? I _said_ are you _okay?"_

Glancing up, Mike blinked at her, hair still falling over his eyes. "I mean. Yeah. Just thinking."

"Wow, that's a first," teased Max, laughing. She swung herself into the chair next to him. "Come on, Mike. What's wrong?" Her voice was surprisingly soft. 

Mike hesitated, scrunching up his face. "Never mind. Sorry I even brought it up-"

" _Wheeler_ , what the hell is going on?" Max cut him off. "You're acting strange. You're scaring me."

Mike startled, because Max saying how she felt?

Peculiar.

"It's just," began Mike, deciding he had nothing to lose, "It's Nancy. You know? Like I feel kind of bad for her. She's been there for me and all that shit- when Will was missing, and I feel like- it's just- damn, I don't know. We promised each other no more secrets. But I feel like I've- I've been a crappy younger brother."

Max was silent for a minute. And then: "You'e just a kid, Mike. I'm sure she understands. You've been through a _lot."_

"So has she," Mike whispered. "We've all been through shit. And I have a little sister that I barely know because of it, and an older sister who probably thinks- probably thinks I don't _care_ about her because I'm such a..." Mike's hands shook over the table, "...such a shitty person."

Max slapped him. 

"Ouch!" yelled Mike. "What was _that_ for?" 

"You're _not_ a shitty person, Mike! You jumped off a cliff for Dustin, right? And stayed by Will while that... _monster_ was inside him, hurting him. You even... you've helped Eleven so much, you know that, right? Without you, she wouldn't have a _life_ outside of Hawkins Lab. And Lucas says you're the one who holds us all together." Max paused, taking a breath. "I'm asking you this, Mike: if you're holding all of us together, who's helping you?"

Mike was quiet. "I don't need help. We have bigger problems, alright?"

Max gently took his hand. "You helped me, yeah? I'm going to help you. We're going to _talk_ through this- _don't look at me like that_ \- and I promise, Wheeler, I won't laugh at you. I get it, okay? And after we're done, you can talk to Nancy."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" whispered Mike.

Max stared at him like he had two heads. She withdrew her hand from his. "Seriously? After all you've done for me in the past few weeks? Sure, you were a jerk _once,_ but that's long gone. You're a good person, you deserve someone to talk to." Max shook her head in disgust. "I sound so _sappy,_ oh my god."

Mike laughed. "Thanks, Max. I really mean it. I'm glad... glad we're friends."

Max grinned. "You'd better be, Wheeler. I'm too good a friend to pass up."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love hearing from you! Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
